1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to the field of childcare accessories, particularly a portable diaper changing pad apparatus that can be used on a variety of surfaces.
2. Background
Parents and other caregivers often need to change childrens' diapers. This need can sometimes arise suddenly while a caregiver and child are in an inconvenient location, such as a public place where no suitable changing location can be found. The caregiver can need to improvise and position the child on a less than ideal surface while changing the child's diaper. In some situations this can be uncomfortable for the child, as well as awkward for the caregiver.
Existing diaper changing pads can be useful when the caregiver is away from home, because they can provide a sanitary mobile station for caring for a child. However, many existing diaper changing pads are designed to be spread out on a flat level surface, and therefore can have limited effectiveness in other situations. For example, a caregiver can find it necessary to change a child's diaper on a sloped surface such as a vehicle seat or piece of furniture. The caregiver can also need to change a child's diaper on a variable and/or sloped surface, such as rough, bumpy ground outdoors. If a level surface is found, in some situations the surface can be too hard to provide comfort to the child during the diaper changing process.
What is needed is an adjustable pad that can conform to a variety of different types and/or configurations of surfaces in order to provide a level, cushioning, and/or stabilizing support platform for a child when the child's diaper needs to be changed, regardless of the location or type of surface that must be used. The adjustable pad can also be used in non-childcare situations, such as allowing a user to sleep on the adjustable pad while camping on uneven and/or uncomfortable ground, rest items on the adjustable pad regardless of the characteristics of the surface, or use the adjustable pad in any other type of situation.